Bubblini Davinci Berry
Bubblini Davinci Berry (better known by his nickname of "Bubble") is an alternate universe gender-swapped mirror-image male version of Pinkie Pie, except he lives within mirrors in an alternate universe, and can reach into the main universe's world by stepping into it without breaking the glass. About him Berry shares the same appearance as Pinkie, as he is a male bright pink Earth pony with a curly darker pink mane and tail, who is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, outgoing, and loves throwing parties. As he is just as outgoing, optimistic, and hyperactive as Pinkie, and the mere thought of the two of them sharing one plane of existence utterly terrifies some of their friends. His cutie mark, a unique picture-like symbol, is a trio of balloons, represents his talent for spreading hope and joy, and his desire to entertain his friends. He represents the element of laughter, and wears a gold necklace with a blue balloon-shaped gem that looks like the balloons in his cutie mark. He is a party planner at Sugarcube Corner, a bakery and confectionery store that resembles a gingerbread house. Berry was raised on a "dreary rock farm", and is defined as a "hard worker" motivated in seeing people he loves smile and relieving them of stress, by randomly throwing parties and acting as outlandish as possible; but has a lack of confidence and a fear of being rejected by others. He is a source of humor, and several "wacky gags" are kept exclusive to him, and these include breaking the fourth wall and "appearing suddenly in unexpected places", as well as an ability to predict future events through various body reactions. Berry appears to be the naive party animal of the group, he also displays admirable skill in science and engineering. He devised a technical solution to Mirror Ponyville's infestation problems in a scenario where magic had failed, and built a flying machine to keep up with Rainbow Blitz. When Berry is happy, his mane and tail poof up, but when he's sad, they go flat and lose their curliness, and his coloration turns a dull grayish pink. At the Grand Galloping Gala, Berry believes it is the single biggest party in all of Equestria, filled with snacks, decorations, and party games, so he sings and dances in his usual fashion. But, he is let down by the lack of partying, as all the attention he is getting is far more strict and stern than he had anticipated, and he awkwardly becomes quiet. His line in "At The Gala" is: "I am here at the Grand Gala For it is the best party But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Berry For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree Ponies playing Ponies dancing With me at the Grand Gala!" The gallery of pictures Bubble Berry and Pinkie Pie.png Mane 6 and Colt 6.png Bubble Berry 2.png Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Pink characters Category:Protagonists Category:My Little Pony